Carousel Ride
by mizukisdick
Summary: Kenma runs the carousel ride at the local park for his daily job, but when an abnormal teen with weird black spiky hair comes to the carousel made for kids, and rides it for almost three hours... ((based off a tumblr post for au's rated t for a lot of language lol))


It was a drowsy day, as usual. Kenma was manning the carousel at his day job, the amusement park. It was the same procedure, over and over. Start the ride, wait until timer rings, stop the ride, and let the next set of kids get on, rinse and repeat. To be quite frank, it was very boring. But he needed the money for a new video game he wanted, and this was his last resort.

"Three _hours_ until I get off from work," Kenma sighed to himself. He stared at a nearby clock in his small machine booth. Suddenly, the timer for the ride to end began to ring. He pushed the petite red button, and the carousel winded down. He then proceeded to press another small button to ignite the microphone, and spoke, "Next set of people, onto the ride, please." And hit the compact button again.

He watched the new set of kids scramble around the ride, looking for the perfect animal they wanted to ride. All of a sudden, Kenma noticed something out of the blue. He saw a tall teenager, about 6'1", walking towards the carousel. "Maybe he's with a sibling or something," He thought at first, but then he realized he wasn't close to any small children, or holding their hand. He had inky black hair; one side of his hair was slicked back while the rest of it stood up on ends. "I wonder what _his_ bedhead looks like, it that's not already it." Kenma laughed.

As all the children were fastened into their seats, made sure by Kenma's co-worker, Hinata, who shoved a great big thumbs up towards the machine booth, Kenma pushed the button to commence the ride.

"This guy…" Kenma muttered through gritted teeth. The spiky haired teen had been riding the carousel over and over, for almost the entire three hours. It didn't take long for Kenma to realize that he wasn't here with any siblings, or cousins, or anyone he knew. He was riding by himself, on the same animal, on the same ride, for the whole god damned time.

When Kenma's shift was finally over, he made his way towards the exiting gate, trying to avoid eye contact, or any contact, for that matter with the ebony haired kid. But, to his surprise, no matter how fast Kenma shuffled towards the exit, somehow, the coal colored hair adolescent caught up to him, grabbed his arm, turned him around, meeting him face-to-face.

"Hey…I…saw you in the…" He seemed out of breath, guessing he was practically sprinting to meet Kenma. "I saw you…running the…ride…and thought…" He bent down to touch his knees, and rest his hands there for a brief time.

"I thought you were cute." The mysterious guy blurted out. "That's why I waited until you were done with your shift."

In an instant, Kenma turned rosy red to the ears. No one had ever really complimented him like that, much less, a guy. "Oh, I see." He managed to get out. "Could I…have your name?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that. Must have been kinda creepy to have some guy tell you you're cute all of a sudden, huh?" He explained. "My name's Kuroo. What's your name?"

"I'm Kenma…" He mumbled. All at once, Kenma felt more at ease now that this asshole was off the ride and didn't mean any real harm. For a lengthy amount of a time, he thought he might have to call the park's security.

"Here's my number, Kenma." Kuroo grinned as he handed a small strip of paper to Kenma. "Call me sometime."

"Yeah," Kenma exhaled heavily. He felt his heart flutter a bit, as he met the once obnoxious only teen on the carousel, was actually quite charming, and handsome, and…wait, holy _fuck_, wasn't just handsome, but _fucking hot_.

But, no matter how hot this new stranger was, there was something unsettling about him that pissed Kenma off the most more than anything else about him. He seemed like the kind of guy who would hit up every girl at a party, get all of their numbers, and never call any of them back. On purpose. He seemed like a real fuck boy.

For the next couple of days after the meeting of hot hot tater tot stranger Kuroo, he thought about him for almost every minute of the day. _Should I go on a date with him? Was he just kidding? Do I like him? Does he actually like me? Was he serious?_ It was driving Kenma up the fucking wall. He often visualized Kuroo as an annoying mosquito, but instead of taking over his blood, he was taking over his thoughts.

"Okay, today I'm gonna do it." Kenma murmured to himself as he stopped in his tracks of walking home, took out his cell phone, and dialed the now familiar number, since he tried so many times to call Kuroo before, but didn't have the guts. He brought the phone up to his ear and waited for the line to pick up.

"Hello?" Spoke Kuroo from the other line. Kenma instantly forgot his routine of 'Hey, it's me, Kenma. I'm from the carousel ride. You told me to call you.' Just as he had practiced various times before, but he had never actually felt the intensity of the situation when he actually _called_ him!

"Helloooo…? Anyone there?" Kuroo asked again, Kenma not realizing how long he took to say anything. Great. Not even thirty seconds into the conversation and Kenma has already screwed up. _Nice going, Kenma._

"Oh. Yeah, I'm…Kenma. The one from the…carousel." He fumbled with his words, silently cursing himself for not being prepared enough. "You said to call you sometime."

"Hey, Kenma! I've been waiting for you to call~" He mused. "So…why'd you call me?"

"I thought we could, um, go on a…date." Kenma half-stammered.

There was a brief pause over the other line, and Kenma felt his heart start to sink to his stomach, and a pang of grief about to wave over him.

"I see." Kuroo empathized. "Well, where do you wanna meet up? Any place in mind?"

"Ah, no I didn't really think this all the way through, I just really, wanted to spend some time with you.." Kenma responded. _Fucking hell! Just when I thought I had it all planned out! I didn't even get this far with question and response! Fuckfuckfuck_

"No worries," Kuroo chuckled. "I had someplace in mind. I just wanted to hear your opinion~" Kenma could just fucking _picture_ him, right now, grinning after he said that sentence. It pissed him off, but it also made him fall in love even more. He hated this dude. "I was thinking this Saturday, about six o'clock at the nearby theater?"

"That's…perfect. I don't have any plans." Kenma wasn't actually for certain that he had any plans for the upcoming Saturday, but if there were any, he'd clear them. He wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this. Especially with hot head Kuroo.

"Well, I'll see you on Saturday, Kenma! Later!" Kuroo sang out, and then hung up. Kenma did it. He asked Kuroo out on a date. This Saturday. At the movies. He. Could not. Wait.

He continued the last remaining amount of distance to his house, with a little more bounce in his step.


End file.
